Upgrade
/ Tomasz Jarosz |debiut = Straszni dziadkowie}}'''Upgrade '''jest kosmitą z próbki DNA Galwanicznego Mechamorfa z księżyca Galwana - Galwana B. Wygląd Ben 10 ma czarną skórę z zielonymi liniami na plecach, rękach i głowie, podobnymi do rdzenia Omnitrixa i układów scalonych. Na rękach, klatce piersiowej, brzuchu i nogach ma białą skórę. Zielone kółko na głowie jest jego okiem. Gdy mówi, świeci jaśniej. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W serii "Ultimate Alien" jest czarny z zielonymi liniami i ma zielony przód z czarnymi liniami. Ben 10: Omniverse W serii "Ben 10: Omniverse", Upgrade ma kolorystykę taką samą jak w poprzedniej serii. Symbol Omnitrixa znajduje się na głowie, na oku. Umiejętności thumb|Upgrade strzela laseremUpgrade ma zdolność do przekształcenia się. Jego wewnętrzna nanotechnologia pozwala mu na łączenie się i "posiadanie" każdej technologii w zasięgu, rozszerzając ją poza oryginalny projekt. Rozmiar urządzenia jest bez znaczenia. Choć połączony z urządzeniem, Upgrade może zobaczyć wszystko przez swoje jedno oko, z którego może strzelać wiązką plazmy. Upgrade jest również w stanie tworzyć proste konstrukcje z osocza, takie jak kolce, a także częściowo, z posiadanej maszyny, może zwiększyć lasery. Może przetrwać w próżni. Upgrade jest w stanie delikatnie unosić się w powietrzu podobnie jak spadochron. W "Ultimate Alien", gdy zostaje pokazany, ma znacznie szybszą możliwość aktualizacji technologii, robi to niemal natychmiast. We wszechświecie Rexa, gdzie istnieją nanity, Upgrade był formą Bena, która była tam najsilniejsza, gdyż wszelkie ciała oprócz Białego mające nanity były pół technologiczne, a Upgrade mógłby je kontrolować. Wady Upgrade nie może posiąść naturalnych stworzeń bez nanitów i innych mechaniczno-technologicznych części. Upgrade zawdzięcza elastyczność dzięki cząsteczkom, które nie są odporne na działanie elektryczne, elektromagnetyczne, a także kwasów. Upgrade z "Omniverse" zamiast oka ma symbol Omnitrixa, więc nie może strzelać wiązkami plazmy. Według Derricka J. Wyatta, Upgrade może zostać zainfekowany techno-organicznymi wirusami. Historia Ben 10 *Upgrade debiutuje w odcinku "Straszni dziadkowie", gdzie łapie złodziei. *W "Iskrowice", Upgrade próbował pokonać Megawhatty. *W "Przymierze", Upgrade pokonał Rojo. *W "Kto się śmieje ostatni", Upgrade pokonał cyrkowców. *W "Efekty uboczne", Upgrade zatrzymał złodzieja. *W "Sekrety", Upgrade połączył się z laptopem Gwen. Później pokonał kilku trutni Vilgaxa i uratował Maxa. *W "Wielki kleszcz", Upgrade próbował pokonać tytułowego kleszcza. *W "Wrobiony", Upgrade był używany przez Kevina, by spróbować rzucić kolejką do morza. *W "Dawne urazy", Upgrade uwolnił więźniów. *W "Podwodny świat", Upgrade walczył z Cyber Kalmarami. *W "Kevin i Vilgax", Upgrade pojawił się, kiedy Ben aktywował pełną kontrolę Omnitrixa. *W "Ben 10.000", Upgrade walczył z Vilgaxem w alternatywnej linii czasu. *W "Nocny obłęd", Upgrade ukradł gigantyczny zegar podczas lunatykowania. *W "Game Over", Upgrade włamał się do gry wraz z Gwen. *W "Kosmiczna mumia" , Upgrade pokonał mumię. *W "Bój się ciemności", Upgrade poleciał w kosmos i walczył z Viktorem. *W "Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego" , Upgrade walczył z Animo. *W "Pojedynek na szosie", Upgrade walczył z przestępcami. *W filmie "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów", Upgrade zniszczył obcy czołg z pomocą Gwen. *W "Radiowe szaleństwo", Upgrade przypadkowo niszczy radio. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Upgrade ponownie zostaje odblokowany w odcinku "Ben 10.000 powraca" przez Bena 10.000. *W "Przymierze bohaterów", Upgrade łączy się z Rexem. Ben 10: Omniverse *Upgrade powraca w odcinku "Otto", gdzie połączył się z samochodem Kevina i pokonał Otto. *W odcinku "Powrót klauna" pokonał Rooka, zamienionego w zombie, ulepszając Proto-Sprzęt. *W odcinku "Ponownie przyszłość" Ben przypadkowo zmienił się w niego, by bezskutecznie zatrzymać doktora Animo. *W odcinku "Color of Monkey", Upgrade połączył się z Tenn-Speedem i ścigał Rojo. *W odcinku "From Hedorium to Eternity", 11-letni Upgrade pokonał De Szramę. Występy Ben 10 *Straszni dziadkowie (debiut) *Iskrowice (przypadkowa transformacja) *Przymierze *Kto się śmieje ostatni *Efekty uboczne *Sekrety (x2) *Wielki kleszcz *Wrobiony (użyty przez Kevina) *Dawne urazy *Podwodny świat *Kevin i Vilgax *Ben 10.000 (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Czteroręki) *Nocny obłęd (lunatykował) *Game Over (x2) *Kosmiczna mumia (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany BenMumia) *Bój się ciemności *Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Klon) *Pojedynek na szosie *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów *Radiowe szaleństwo Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Przymierze bohaterów (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Ben 10: Omniverse *Otto (ponowne pojawienie) *Powrót klauna *Ponownie przyszłość (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Gigantozaur) *Color of Monkey (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrana Mucha) *From Hedorium to Eternity (11-letni) *Final Countdown (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrana Fachura) Ciekawostki *W "Game Over" okazuje się, że Upgrade może przekształcić siebie i innych w dane cyfrowe i materię. *Upgrade ma wiele cech, które są podobne do Fantoma. **Upgrade może opętać maszyny; Fantom może opętać istoty żywe. **Upgrade może wystrzelić wiązki plazmy z oczu; Fantom może wystrzelić wiązki energii z klatki piersiowej. **Mają podobną strukturę ciała - linie na całym ciele. **Obaj mają tylko jedno oko. **Zadebiutowali w tym samym odcinku. *Upgrade we wszechświecie Rexa może kontrolować teoretycznie każdego, kto ma nanity. *Wygląd Upgrade'a w "Omniverse" został potwierdzony na iPhone. *W grze "Battle Ready", może strzelać laserem z rąk. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixów